Goro Yura/Zi-O
In 2002, is Shuichi Kitaoka's loyal servant who inherited his mantle as . Seventeen years later, a new Rider Fight begins and Goro returns as Zolda once more. History Rider Time Ryuki For unknown reasons, Goro was devoted to Takeshi Asakura instead of Kitaoka. On the fourth day of the returning Rider War, he insisted to be with Takeshi after he rescued him from a Mirror Monster as Takeshi was facing Ren in battle. After Takeshi seemingly gave up on beating Goro because he wouldn't let him go, Goro served him food which satisfied Takeshi, making him decide to kill Goro the last. On the fifth day of the Rider War, he worked alongside Takeshi to wipe out the rest of the survivors of the Rider War. However, Goro's devotion to Asakura was all a ruse in order to carry out his original master Kitaoka's will to end Asakura's malice for good. Although Asakura managed to fatally wound him by his Sword Vent, Goro managed to deal a heavy blow using his Shoot Vent. Goro disintegrated with a smile, thinking that Asakura was finally dead. This makes him the eighth eliminated and the fourth survivng member of the Rider Fight. After Sougo resets the timeline, his fate is left unknown, but it's presumed that his death was reversed just like the others. Kamen Rider Zolda Kamen Rider Zolda Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Zolda. *'Rider Weight': 110 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 20 km. *'Hearing': 10 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Resistance': 150 t. with Giga Armor *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Giga Horn': 100 t. *'Giga Launcher': 100 t. *'Giga Cannon': 150 t. *'End Of World': 350 t. *'Advent: Magnugiga': 300 t. Goro transforms into Kamen Rider Zolda using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Magnugiga. His Visor, the , is a submachine gun that also functions as his personal weapon. Zolda's punching power and kicking power are equal and of decent strength, but his jump height and running speed are the lowest among all of the 13 Riders. To compensate for his lack of agility, Zolda employs an exclusively long-ranged fighting style. Zolda possesses two different Shoot Vent Advent Cards. The first arms him with the , a pair of cannons derived from Magnugiga's legs which mount on Zolda's back and fire over his shoulders. The second Shoot Vent arms Zolda with the , a massive missile launcher derived from Magnugiga's arms combined together. His Guard Vent equips him with the , a shield derived from Magnugiga's torso which can also be used as a mount for the Giga Launcher. By using his Final Vent, Zolda can execute his finisher, the , in which Magnugiga appears in front of Zolda and he inserts the Magna Visor into its back. Magnugiga then deploys all of its weapons, which Zolda fires all at once by pulling the trigger of the Magna Visor. The resulting barrage destroys both the target and the surrounding environment. Appearances: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episodes 1 - 3 Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Magna Visor - Zolda's Visor and personal weapon that enables him to use Advent Cards Notes *In Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki, similar to Ishida and Ishihashi, Goro's "devotion" to Asakura as his fatal flaw, ultimately leading to his demise at the hands of Asakura. Although, Goro manage to deal a heavy blow to Asakura after his betrayal, ultimately become one of two factors in Asakura's own demise. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **''Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki'' ***Episode 1: Advent Again ***Episode 2: Another Alternative ***Episode 3: Alive A Life Footnotes See also Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Card Riders Category:Ryuki Riders